Season 13 (Grey's Anatomy)
The thirteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 22, 2016. It is broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots *Andrew DeLuca is beaten up by Alex Karev, who believed Andrew was attempting to have sex with Jo Wilson while she was drunk, thus raping her. Andrew pushes to have Alex charged with a felony. Meredith and Bailey try to balance their protective feelings for Alex and doing the right thing. *Meredith tries to hide the attraction between her and Riggs from Maggie, who's in love with Nathan and wishes to go out with him. *Owen and Amelia adjust to married life. *April and Jackson adjust to life with their new baby as single parents. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (9/9) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (8/9) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (8/9) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (9/9) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (9/9) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (6/9) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (8/9) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (8/9) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (8/9) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (8/9) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (9/9) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (8/9) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (8/9) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (8/9) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (8/9) Recurring Guest Stars *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross (1/9) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (3/9) *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy (3/9) *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick (2/9) Prominent Guest Stars *Jen Lilley as Kara Fisher *Ravi Patel as Timir Dhar Recurring Co-Stars *James Holloway as Paramedic Clyde (1/9) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse (2/9) *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory (2/9) *Mara Hall as Nurse Kathleen (1/9) *Kevin Clarke as Paramedic Kevin Clarke (1/9) *Cassidy Brown as Dillard Nurse (1/9) *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse (1/9) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (1/9) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (1/9) *Dyana Liu as Nurse (1/9) *Kila Packett as Paramedic Jackson (1/9) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its thirteenth season on March 3, 2016. *This is the first season since her introduction in season 2 not to feature Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres as part of the main cast. *Caterina Scorsone was pregnant with her second child during the start of filming the season. Her pregnancy was not written into the show. *Camilla Luddington is currently pregnant with her first child, thus during the filming of this season. It is currently unknown if her pregnancy will be written into the show. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voiceovers. **The voiceover for You Haven't Done Nothin' was shared with Amelia Shepherd and Maggie Pierce. *The table read for the first episode took place on July 22, 2016. *The table read for the second episode took place on August 8, 2016. *The table read for the third episode took place on August 19, 2016. *The table read for the fourth episode took place on August 30, 2016. *The table read for the eighth episode took place on September 21, 2016. *The table read for the ninth episode, the mid-season finale, took place on October 17, 2016. *The table read for the fourteenth episode took place on December 2, 2016. *Filming started on August 1, 2016. Episodes 13x01-1.jpeg|link=Undo|'Undo' 13x02-3.jpg|link=Catastrophe and the Cure|'Catastrophe and the Cure' 13x03-22.jpg|link=I Ain't No Miracle Worker|'I Ain't No Miracle Worker' 13x04-1.jpg|link=Falling Slowly|'Falling Slowly' 13x05-1.jpg|link=Both Sides Now|'Both Sides Now' 13x06-7.jpg|link=Roar|'Roar' 13x07-1.jpg|link=Why Try to Change Me Now|'Why Try to Change Me Now' 13x08-1.jpg|link=The Room Where It Happens|'The Room Where It Happens' 13x09-1.jpg|link=You Haven't Done Nothin'|'You Haven't Done Nothin'' Spoilers *The season is said to bring the focus back to the "originals", e.g. Meredith, Alex, Bailey, and Richard. *Arizona will have a new love interest this season. *Skye P. Marshall and Zoë Hall will guest star as Mary Hodges and Risa Hodges, respectively, in the sixteenth episode of the season. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos EllenPompeoS13-1.jpg EllenPompeoS13-2.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-1.jpg BenWarrenS13-1.jpg MaggiePierceS13-1.jpg NathanRiggsS13-1.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-2.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-3.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-4.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-5.jpg BenWarrenS13-2.jpg BenWarrenS13-3.jpg BenWarrenS13-4.jpg BenWarrenS13-5.jpg MaggiePierceS13-2.jpg MaggiePierceS13-3.jpg MaggiePierceS13-4.jpg MaggiePierceS13-5.jpg NathanRiggsS13-2.jpg NathanRiggsS13-3.jpg NathanRiggsS13-4.jpg NathanRiggsS13-5.jpg Posters Season13Poster.jpg fr:Saison 13 de:Staffel 13 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy